


After Effects

by ink_stains



Series: Audaces Fortuna Juvat [2]
Category: Fallout 4
Genre: Consensual Sex, Cunnilingus, Cutesy, Danse is dense, F/M, First Time Together, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, danse knows what he's doing, i wrote this instead of working
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-29
Updated: 2020-10-29
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:55:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,991
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27269830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ink_stains/pseuds/ink_stains
Summary: Danse had been talked into a night of fraternising and drinking games the night before.It had been quite the success, and had ended, as so many good nights do, with a kiss. But now it's the morning after, and Danse wants to see if they can continue where they left off.A headache, some unwelcome news, and a flashback all add up to a rather bewildered and frustrated Danse.This can be read as a one-shot but works best when considered as a companion piece/ Follow up toDrinking Games
Relationships: Arthur Maxson & Female Sole Survivor, Paladin Danse/Female Sole Survivor
Series: Audaces Fortuna Juvat [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1990975
Comments: 10
Kudos: 45





	After Effects

The Prydwen was quieter than usual.

Danse kept his eyes closed and lay still, listening to the familiar sounds of the ship. He could hear the rumble of her engines, the gentle hum occasionally interrupted by the muffled roar of the wind outside.

After a short while, he got up from his bunk and began to dress, ignoring the gentle throb of a morning-after-headache. He didn’t think he had drunk much but, regardless of quantity, alcohol always found a way to punish him the next day. Two of the ship’s cats took it in turns to weave between his legs as he brushed his teeth.

“I'll feed you in a minute.” he told them as they mewled at him impatiently. He tried not to acknowledge the feeling of excitement and anticipation in the pit of his stomach. His mind kept trying to turn to the memory of Nora’s hand at the back of his neck. He wanted to savour the events of the night before and worried that if he focused on the memory for too long, he might pick it apart. He knew where the memory led and didn’t want his feelings of uncertainty to taint the parts that he was sure of.

Danse made up his mind to speak with her today. He thought he might ask her to accompany him down to the Commonwealth as they were both off-duty for the next few days. Up until yesterday, he had thought he would just spend the time in his quarters catching up on reports. But last night’s events, and the way his hand had felt resting on the curve of her hip, made him wonder if there might be a better, less solitary way, to pass the time. 

Stepping out from his quarters Danse made his way towards the mess hall, hoping to catch Nora having a late breakfast. When he arrived it was almost empty, the few soldiers that were there sat apart from each other and ate wordlessly. Initiate Paris was sat in a far corner of the room, he had glanced up when Danse had strode in and quickly returned his attention to his meal. Danse was pleased to see that Paris looked positively green, a slight shake evident in his hands as he slurped his coffee. Danse considered commenting on the collection of love bites on Paris’ neck, but he felt petty and decided that someone else could tell him his BOS suit didn’t cover up the evidence of the night before. Danse made himself a coffee and decided to treat himself by adding a few sachets of sugar.

He progressed through the ship and stopped at the edge of the power armour engineering pit. He watched as the scribes moved slowly around the workbenches, their usually deft movements lethargic and clumsy. Proctor Ingram nodded at Danse in greeting.

“What's up with everyone this morning?” Ingram asked rhetorically, her loud voice seeming to echo around the room. Danse pretended not to see some of the scribes wince at the noise.

“Paladin Danse’s squad brings a couple of drinks on board and you lot end up thicker than a pair of super mutants.” Ingram shook her head disapprovingly and directed the squires to start modifying their practice power armours before she moved to stand next to Danse. They watched over the sluggish soldiers in a comfortable silence.

“You and yours managed to give the whole ship a hangover.” She said quietly with none of the sternness she had directed at her subordinates. So _that_ was why the ship seemed so quiet. Danse’s brow furrowed in disappointment.

“Lightweights.” He muttered under his breath.

Ingram grinned and shook her head.

“I heard it was quite the party.” She said conversationally as Danse sipped at his coffee. Danse could sense Ingram looking at him from the corner of her eye, she was irritatingly observant and always seemed to know what he was thinking.

“Did you have a good night Paladin?” She asked, and Danse, refusing to meet her gaze, obstinately continued to sip at his coffee. Ingram didn’t seem to mind carrying the conversation, and Danse thought briefly that he might have escaped further questioning when she said something that caught his attention.

“I know Elder Maxson certainly had a good night. I heard he joined the crew for some down-time.”

“He made a brief appearance,” he paused briefly, pushing away the flush of jealousy and disapproval he had felt the night before. “but was called away on business matters a short while after.

Ingram took on a conspiratorial tone “Didn’t stop him though did it?” she asked raising her eyebrows meaningfully. Danse’s head throbbed and Ingram’s grin faltered as she read the confusion on his face.

“I assumed you’d know seeing as she’s in your team.” She said, her tone apologetic.

Danse’s stomach lurched unpleasantly and he willed Ingram not to say what he knew she would.

“Nora,” Ingram’s voice was barely a whisper. “I saw her leaving Maxson’s quarters this morning.

Danse hoped his face hadn’t betrayed him. He felt the glow of last night’s events slip away, and in its place, an uneasy sense of trepidation settled in the pit of his stomach.

Suddenly Ingram rushed towards a scribe on the verge of electrocuting themselves while trying to install a tesla coil. Danse took advantage of the distraction to slip away unnoticed.

He walked his usual route around the ship as if on autopilot, leaving his mind to battle with the information Ingram had just given him and contrasting it with what he remembered from the night before.

*

_Paris had interrupted them. Fortunately, it seemed he hadn’t been aware of what he had stumbled into. Nora had promised to throw another party and Paris and his companion had staggered off giggling._

_The passion that had existed between them just moments before had dissipated. A pleasant awkwardness seemed to have developed in the short time since their bodies had been pressed together._

_Danse had wanted to ask her to come back to his quarters but worried that it would be too presumptuous. Nora had seemed to sense his hesitation._

_“Still up for grabbing some fresh air, Paladin?” she asked._

_It was cold, the wind whipped around them, reminding them both that they had chosen to step out onto the deck without so much as a jacket between them. They stood side by side in silence for a few moments, their hands resting on the gangway barriers, their fingers perilously close to touching. Danse became aware of Nora shivering beside him and thought he could almost hear her teeth chattering. Without thinking he moved behind her and pressed his chest against her back, he placed his large hands over hers and they looked out over the Commonwealth together. Nora tilted her head back, her hair tickling his chin, the smell of the salty air mixed in with the familiar and comforting scent of soap that he had come to associate with the Pre-War woman. It was oddly intimate. Danse tried to ignore the slope of her neck and pushed away thoughts of kissing the exposed skin._

_They had not stayed long, the cold chased them back inside to the warmer confines of the Prydwen. They stood outside the door to his quarters. Danse wanted to invite her in, but before he could find the words, they were interrupted by the sound of a door opening._

_“Paladin Danse,” Elder Maxson acknowledged the couple, “Nora.” his tone shifted subtly. Danse swallowed, aware of how they must look, the pair of them stood outside his quarters, faces flushed from the East Coast air._

_“I was just escorting Paladin Danse to his quarters. I was keen to make sure that he retreated safely, Sir.” Nora smiled. Danse typically disapproved of Nora’s casual manner with the Elder, but Maxson always seemed to accept, perhaps even enjoy, the way she spoke to him._

_“The wellbeing of my soldiers is paramount, Knight.” He growled, and Danse realised for the second time that night, that Elder Maxson was flirting with Nora._

_“Of course, Elder. We were sorry you had to leave so soon after joining us, I hope you won’t be drawn away from our next gathering.” Nora replied as Danse felt a pang jealousy and tried to push the feeling away._

_“Bold of you to assume I’d sanction another gathering in flagrant disregard of Brotherhood tenets.” His tone was stern but there was a glint in his eye that Danse knew well._

_“What makes you think I need your sanction?” Nora grinned, and for a brief moment Danse thought he saw a flash of uncertainty cross her face._

_He felt himself being pushed out. Before Elder Maxson could reply, no doubt with something cutting yet amusing, Danse inserted himself into the conversation._

_“It is late, and I am keen not to take up more of your time, Elder.”_

_Mercifully, Maxson agreed._

_“Of course, Paladin, we must all get some rest.”_

_Before Danse could say good night to Nora she had stepped away from him and towards Maxson._

_“Elder, there was something I was hoping to discuss...” Her tone had changed, and Danse realised that the moment between them was over. He wondered if he had missed his chance. He decided that he didn’t want to intrude any further and, aware of how their interactions made him feel, he excused himself to his quarters and shut the door behind him._

*

Danse deflated, his headache, which had appeared only minor an hour or so ago, felt as if it was spreading through his head and tugging at his eyes. Maxson was an Elder, he was younger, more aggressive, more at ease with her teasing tone. He knew what he wanted and pursued it with an unwavering tenacity.

Without warning, he was struck by an intrusive mental image of Nora and Maxson together. The more he tried to push the thought away the stronger it seemed, forcing him to acknowledge it.

He imagined Maxson inviting Nora into his quarters. He wondered if he would offer her a drink, no doubt their conversation would have continued in the same playful tone. Maybe he would complement the way she looked. Danse tortured himself; he imagined Maxson knew all the right things to say, all the things Danse had thought himself but never found the right words, or the right moment, to say them. He had seen first-hand the way Maxson’s confidence affected the men and women around him. He had no doubt that if he had wanted to pursue Nora then he would do so with the same unrelenting drive he applied to everything else.

Danse had finished his tour of the ship without finding Nora. Walking through the mess hall again he placed his mug alongside the other dishes waiting to be cleaned from this morning’s breakfast.

He continued to the observation deck where he was surprised to find Elder Maxson in a foul mood. He stood with his hands clasped behind his back, his face was thunderous and appeared to only darken further as his sharp eyes fell upon Danse.

Danse saluted, scanning Maxson for some sign, some evidence, of what might have happened between him and Nora the night before.

“I thought you were on leave, Paladin?” he asked irritably. Danse wondered briefly if rumours of Ingram’s sighting had got back to him? Maxson was a notoriously private man and detested gossip.

“Yes, Sir.” Danse nodded curtly.

“Then I assume you have a valid reason for interrupting my work?” Maxson asked, his tone implying that no reason Danse could give would be acceptable. Danse decided to push his luck regardless.

“Well, Elder Maxson, I have just completed a search of the ship and, unfortunately, have been unable to locate a member of my team, Knight–”

“I am an Elder, not a babysitter, Paladin Danse.” Maxson barked, “May I suggest you use your off-duty more appropriately instead of playing a game of hide-and-seek on my ship?”

“Understood.” Danse said curtly, chastened by Maxson’s obvious anger. An uncomfortable silence followed as Maxson glared intently at Danse.

“Is that all?” Maxson asked gruffly.

“Yes, Sir.” Danse frowned, unsure if he had ever seen Maxson in such a violent mood. When Arthur didn’t acknowledge his reply Danse excused himself from the room. He briefly considered heading down to the Airport but almost as soon as the idea came into his head, he dismissed it. The events of the night before, Ingram’s revelation, Maxson’s mood; none of it made any sense.

Danse returned to his quarters and busied himself in his work in a vain attempt to distract himself.

*

Danse had spent all of the afternoon and most of the evening finalising paperwork. His hangover had dissipated but the dull ache of disappointment still lingered in the pit of his stomach. This morning he had resisted the urge to revisit the memories from the night before, wanting to savour them. But now they defied him, and where this morning they had been alluring and inviting they were now almost unbearable, tainted by today’s revelations. Danse had undone his jumpsuit and pushed it down to his hips, tying the arms around his waist. He pulled at the front of his vest in a vain attempt to cool down. According to the hourly reports the temperature in the ship was within the acceptable range, but he felt hot, frustrated by the day’s events.

While attempting to read over one of Haylen’s reports the image of Nora’s face flashed before him. He gave in to the memory and remembered the way his stomach had flipped after he had pressed his lips to her cheek. She hadn’t said anything, just looked at him, her face flushed. Danse scolded himself, he should have stopped there, but he hadn’t. The drink had made him forward, foolish even. Then he’d kissed her, capturing her lips with his. He wondered if it had been a mistake, if he had misread the situation, it wouldn’t be the first time.

Danse stood up suddenly as if trying to escape the memory. Irritation flared up in his chest. Yes, he’d been the one to take that leap and kiss her, but she’d kissed him back hadn’t she? He thought about her hand tugging at the back of his t-shirt. Danse felt a wave of heat rush through him as he remembered the way she had arched into him, pressing her body against his.

He moved to his bunk and lay down on top of the immaculately folded sheets.

What might have happened if they hadn’t been interrupted? If Paris or Maxson hadn’t made appearances when they had? Would he have woken up next to her this morning? Would they have even made it back to his quarters? Danse had already pinned Nora to the wall with his hips when Paris had stumbled upon them. Danse’s cock twitched in the confines of his jumpsuit and he indulged himself imagining how they might have continued.

_Danse slid his hand under the fabric of her blouse, enjoying the heat of her skin against his rough hands. He pushed his palms against the curve of her breasts, feeling her nipples stiffen in anticipation. Nora unbuckled his belt, her deft fingers fumbling in excitement, gasping as he kissed her exposed neck…_

He was hard, he gripped his cock through the orange fabric of his jumpsuit and squeezed gently. He continued to indulge in the fantasy; imagining Nora’s hands slipping into the front of his jeans. His fingers had barely grazed the pull of his zipper when there was a knock at the door.

“I’ll be with you in a minute.” He called in response. He took a few deep breaths. Years of sharing sleeping quarters with fellow soldiers had made it a necessary skill to be able to compose himself at a moment’s notice. Frustrated at the interruption, he glanced at the terminal on his desk, noting the lateness of the hour.

“This better be important.” Danse said hotly as he opened the door.

“Good evening to you too, Paladin.” Nora smiled up at him.

He felt a surge of embarrassment, aware that only a few moments before he’d been fantasising about her, imagining her hands pushing into his trousers.

“I was hoping to take a moment of your time?” Nora asked, fiddling absentmindedly with the waistband of her vault suit.

“Of course.” Danse replied, suddenly and painfully aware of how he must look; his jumpsuit tied around his waist, a 5 o’clock shadow, and hair messed-up from lying on his bunk.

“Can I come in?” she asked politely, her eyes flitting to the entrance to Maxson’s quarters.

“Yes, my apologies”. Danse stepped aside to let her pass. He closed the door behind them and turned towards her, she looked nervous and out of place in his quarters. He had imagined her in his room so many times, but the reality was much harder to navigate. They stood looking at each other, neither of them saying anything. Danse could hear the wind whistling outside again.

“I went looking for you earlier.” Nora said unexpectedly, the words tumbling from her mouth, catching them both by surprise.

“Right.” Danse replied, nonplussed. He briefly wondered if he should be angry at her for kissing him and then spending the night with Arthur. 

“But then I got called down to deal with an issue at Bunker Hill. Spent most of my afternoon there, and only got back here a few minutes ago.”

“Right.” Danse said again, unsure of what to say but aware that he was starting to sound like a broken holotape. Nora was looking around the room, her hands clasped in front of her as she rocked on the balls of her feet.

“Not Brotherhood stuff obviously, because we’re supposed to be on leave.”

Danse felt himself about to say 'Right' again and stopped, leaving an awkward silence.

“I know rules are important to you.” She said, not quite meeting his gaze. Danse was finding it difficult to follow her train of thought.

“Which is why I spoke with Maxson this morning.” She said. She looked at him, waiting for him to say something, the silence seemed to stretch on, eventually Danse shrugged.

“So, I heard.” He replied flatly.

“Oh, so the cat’s out of the bag then?” She laughed uneasily, and a blush rose on her cheeks. “Did he tell you?” She asked and irritation bubbled up in Danse’s chest, is that what she had come here for? To see if Arthur had boasted about their night together?

“He’s my superior officer, and you’re a member of my team, and what you chose to do in your personal time is your own business.”

Nora frowned.

“Well yes, but by definition it requires your agreement doesn’t it?”

“Does it?” Danse’s annoyance grew and he could hear it in his response. Tough. If she and Arthur wanted to sleep together why did she need him to sanction it? Nora reddened.

“So you’re telling me I got up at 0530 on an off-duty day to go to Maxson for his – for the brotherhood’s – permission, and I needn’t have bothered?” She let out a disbelieving laugh before burying her head in her hands, her face reddening with embarrassment.

“You _got up_ to go to Elder Maxson’s quarters?” he asked, trying not to sound too hopeful.

“Yes?” Nora said, flinging her hands up in exasperation.

“You didn’t spend the night with him?” He asked earnestly.

“What?” Nora’s eyes widened in disbelief, her shock turning to amused outrage as she put the pieces of the puzzle together. “Is that what you thought? No, no, no.” She laughed, shaking her head as if trying to shake away the thought.

“After you left, I asked him if there were any tenets, any rules, stopping two soldiers from the same team…” she trailed off, looking meaningfully at him as she shrugged. Danse’s thoughts returned to the night before, and Rhys whispering in Haylen’s ear as they sat squeezed in together on the small sofa.

“A wise question given last night’s events.” Danse nodded, “I doubt we were the only ones aware of the evident attraction between Haylen and Rhys.”

Nora shook her head gently and looked at Danse disbelievingly.

“You can be really dense sometimes, you know that?” she said kindly. Danse stared at her, his brow furrowed. Holding his gaze, she tilted her head as if appraising him. Aware that he had apparently misjudged her meaning he tried to ignore the growing sense of excitement and anticipation that had ignited within him.

“I asked Elder Maxson if there were any tenets,” she stepped towards him, “preventing a _Knight and a Paladin_ from having a relationship.” She couldn’t look at him, her usual swagger and confidence subdued by nerves. Danse said nothing, waiting for her to continue.

“He told me to ‘sleep on it’ and ‘come back sober’” She scowled. “He might be brilliant, but he can be a real asshole sometimes. So, I went to him at 0600 to prove a point.” She smiled at Danse’s expression. “I don’t think he enjoyed me waking him up to ask the same question.”

“No, probably not.” Danse replied, willing her to continue.

“He said what we do in our private lives doesn’t concern him as long as it doesn’t interfere with Brotherhood matters.”

“What _we_ do?” Danse said hoarsely, not daring to hope.

“Yes. We, you and me.” Nora responded in an exasperated tone “Unless, of course, you’ve got your eye on another Knight that I’m not aware of?” She let out a small half-laugh.

The pieces fell into place. Nora asking to speak with Maxson last night, Ingram seeing her leaving the Elder’s quarters early this morning, Maxson’s foul mood. Danse couldn’t quite believe it.

He moved towards her and her eyes widened in surprise as he gripped her waist and pulled her against him. One of his large hands moved to her face, his thumb brushing against her cheek.

“You and me?” He asked in a low voice, and she nodded in response.

Danse pressed his lips against hers. He kissed her deliberately and slowly, with none of the impulsiveness of the night before. Her lips were soft, and her mouth tasted of toothpaste and lipstick. He held her against him, his kisses gentle but assertive. She relaxed against him, and Danse marvelled at how normal it seemed to hold her like this. He felt as if he could have stayed like that forever with her body pressed against his. But then she ran her fingers through his hair and Danse groaned involuntarily. He felt her smile against his kiss, obviously pleased with his response. In that moment he knew he’d never be satisfied with just holding her. His kisses became more urgent as he moved backwards guiding them towards his bunk.

Danse sat down on the edge of his bed and looked up at her, suddenly overwhelmed by the feelings she stirred up in him.

“Nora,” he paused, trying to find the words “I never thought there was room for anything in my life besides the Brotherhood. But fighting side by side with you…” he trailed off, unsure of how to get to the point he was making. She looked at him patiently, her hands resting on his shoulders, grounding him.

“If this,” he motioned at them “compromises our current relationship – if I lost you, I don’t know what I’d do.”

Nora shook her head with a kind smile.

“I’m not going anywhere.” She said softly. “I want this, but we don’t have to if you think it’ll change things. Either way, you’re not getting rid of me that easily.”

Danse felt as if they had just come to a crossroads. He knew instinctively that whichever road they chose would alter the path of their relationship irrevocably. He took a deep breath and looked up at her, struck by how beautiful she looked, the light of his terminal reflected in her eyes making them look almost iridescent.

“I want this too.” He said simply.

“It’s settled then.” She smiled coyly before pulling on the zip at the front of her vaultsuit. Danse watched the way it moved over the curves of her breasts. He had barely glimpsed her bra before she turned around, but before he could protest she looked over her shoulder at him.

“There’s no sexy way to get this vaultsuit off.” She smiled self-consciously before motioning him to help her pull it down. He watched her ass as she bent over, pushing the blue fabric down her legs. He smirked, wondering how many times he’d had to scold himself for staring. Haylen had once innocently commented that he seemed to prefer taking the rear while they were out on manoeuvre. He’d nearly choked on his rations, shocked at the innuendo and horrified by the accuracy.

Nora interrupted his thoughts as she turned back to face him; one arm wrapped defensively across her stomach.

“Come here.” He commanded quietly before pushing her arm aside and kissing her soft abdomen, enjoying the heat of her skin against him. He slid his hands up her back and undid her bra with a confidence that took her by surprise. He cupped her breasts, marvelling at the weight of them in his hands. She leant into his touch, biting her lip in a mixture of nerves and arousal.

They were both breathing heavily as she straddled his lap. Danse tried not to let it show that she’d inadvertently tickled him as she pulled his vest over his head. She ran her fingers through the light smattering of hair on his chest. He kneaded her breasts, thumbs grazing across her nipples as he pressed heavy kisses against her neck. Nora shuddered deliciously, arching into his touch, aware of the bulge in his jumpsuit pressing against her. Her nipples were rigid against his palms, and he enjoyed the small noises that escaped her lips with each pinch and squeeze. 

His erection was practically throbbing and her gentle gasps and soft moans only seemed to make it worse. As if reading his mind Nora reached between them and tugged at the knotted arms of his jumpsuit. Danse shifted his weight and reluctantly let go of her to push it past his hips, kicking it aside.

“I wish you knew how long I’ve been thinking about this.” She whispered, her teeth grazing the edge of his ear. A growl rumbled up from somewhere in his chest as he kissed her in response. 

She reached between them again and sighed happily as her hand found his cock. He closed his eyes and tried to steady his breathing. He’d never been so hard in his life.

Nora giggled in surprise as he shifted their weight in a swift and sudden movement lowering her on to the bed. He knelt between her legs and pressed his lips against her inner thigh, trailing kisses towards the hem of her panties. Her moan was low and needy and Danse knew he needed to hear it again. He pressed his face against the fabric of her underwear, inhaling her intoxicating scent. Nora’s legs clamped around his head in shock, surprised by the salacious intimacy of it.

Danse’s cock twitched as her thighs closed around him. He figured, of all the ways a soldier could die, this had to be the best way to go. 

“Sorry.” She said sheepishly, a blush rising on her cheeks at the sight of him between her thighs. Danse kept his eyes locked on hers as he removed her underwear. He kissed her inner thigh again, gently at first, before nipping at the skin. He was rewarded with another sharp intake of breath, her fingers pushing into his hair, urging him on.

He pressed his mouth to her folds, lapping at her before swirling his tongue around her clit. She keened, arching into his mouth, hands fisting his hair as she pulled his face against her, hips chasing his mouth. He felt her thighs quivering on his shoulders, and heard her breaths quicken as he dipped a solitary finger into her folds. She stilled, emitting a small squeak of pleasure before her breathing hitched again. So sensitive. He smiled against her sex, pushing deeper inside her as he set a steady rhythm. Nora’s breathing turned to quick urgent gasps and he crooked his finger. He could feel how close she was and the thought of her cumming against his mouth caused his cock to throb delightfully against his stomach. She fisted his hair with one hand and his sheets with the other. 

"Oh fuck " she gasped, her hips bucking up into his face. Danse tried to keep the same rhythm, eager to encourage the stream of gasps and profanities tumbling from her mouth. Suddenly her back arched and her quivering legs went rigid. The hand that wasn't lost in his hair was pressed against her mouth. She ground against his face and he felt her walls clench around him and for a moment he regretted that it was his finger and not his cock buried deep inside her.

He felt her whole body relax and, freed from her vice-like grip, he tracked kisses up her stomach before flicking his tongue against one of her nipples. She looked at him, her cheeks were flushed and eyes dark with desire. She pulled his face towards hers and rewarded him with a deep kiss. He knew she could taste herself on him and the thought sent a wave of pleasure rolling through him deep into the pit of his stomach. 

He held her, enjoying the feel of her body pressed against his. He could feel her heart beating against his chest, his erection pressed against her abdomen. She nipped his bottom lip before attempting to push him onto his back. He barely moved, amused at the futility of her effort.

“Danse…” She warned in a tone that sounded almost petulant. 

“Mmm?” He raised an eyebrow at her daringly. She reached between them in retaliation. He closed his eyes at the feel of her hand wrapped around him. Her thumb traced slowly along the underside of his cock before sweeping over the swollen head. She kissed him again, and he willed her hand to move. He rocked into her palm and she loosened her grip, grinning mischievously at him. 

“Nora.” He warned, trying not to sound desperate. But he was. Fuck he was so desperate. How many times had he imagined how she would feel wrapped around him? 

He'd found manoeuvres with her both exhilarating and frustrating. Her skin-tight vault suit, her unorthodox methods, her damn _weapons mods._ He'd fucked his hand more times in the last few months than he had in the last five years put together. 

Nora brought her hand up to her mouth; precum glistening on her thumb. Without breaking eye contact her pink tongue darted out and licked it, tasting him. A wave of arousal shot through him as he watched her lips wrap around her thumb meaningfully before releasing it with a scandalous pop. Danse gripped her hip and kissed her in a passionate show of refusal.

“I want you to…” he said, his voice low and thick with desire.

He knew if her mouth got anywhere near his cock, he’d cum before getting the chance to feel her around him. Nora seemed to understand, nodding before cupping his face to kiss him. She opened her legs and Danse could hear the ragged sound of his own breathing as moved over her, positioning himself above her.

He gripped the hilt of his cock and guided it towards her entrance. He grazed her folds before pushing his dick over her clit, teasing her with the promise of his length. She moaned at the sensation and Danse knew neither of them would last long. He hesitated at her entrance, searching her face for any sign of doubt or regret and, finding none, he sunk into her.

He bit down on his lip in an attempt to counter the almost overwhelming feeling of her around him. She was unbelievably tight, and Danse paused, suddenly aware that her eyes were closed, and her brow furrowed. Every muscle, every fibre of him screamed at him to move, to push deeper into her and feel her tighten around him. He resisted; concern etched onto his face as he waited for her to look at him.

What felt like an eternity passed until Nora opened her eyes. She inhaled deeply and Danse felt the tight pressure around his cock lessen a fraction. Without warning she rocked her hips up, and Danse let out a strangled moan. Balancing on one hand he used the other to massage her clit. She whimpered and trailed her fingernails down his chest. He set a slow pace, watching her tilt her hips up to meet his shallow thrusts, enthralled by the sight of his cock pushing into her. She moaned his name as her fingers played hair at the nape of his neck.

Danse leant back, pulling her with him until they were both sitting up. She whimpered as she wriggled on his lap, his length buried deep within her. She lifted herself up by just a fraction and slowly, achingly slowly, sunk back down. Danse’s hands gripped her waist following the movement of her body as she started to bounce on his lap. He caught one of her nipples with his mouth and flicked it with his tongue. He briefly wondered if the urgent sound of their bodies slapping together could be heard through the ship. Nora interrupted the thought with a needy moan, her rhythmic bouncing descending into erratic shudders. She clung onto him, nails digging into his skin, her face buried in the crook of his neck as he moved his thumb against her clit. He could feel her walls beginning to spasm around him and upped his tempo, burying himself deep within her as he coaxed a second orgasm from her. She came with his name on her lips, her hand gripping his wrist as her body twitched around him.

He lay her back down onto the bed, his large body covering her. He waited for her thighs to stop quivering before sinking back into her. A deep moan escaped his lips as his hips crashed against her. He wanted to last longer, make her cum again, hear her cry his name over and over, but he was too close.

Her breasts bounced with each thrust, he thought about pressing his hands against them, but it was all he could do to hang onto the bedsheets as he fucked her. He pressed his forehead into the cool pillow, and he could feel her breath against his ear and the way it seemed to hitch every few seconds. The thought of her cumming around his cock again was too much. He pulled from her and came across her stomach in one swift movement. She pressed a series of gentle kisses against his jaw as he tried to bring his breathing under control.

After a few moments he shifted his weight so that he was lying next to her, his body pressed against hers on the narrow mattress. He reached up and tucked a strand of hair behind her ear, enjoying the intimacy of the action. Her hand covered his and held it against her face, causing a swell of affection to rise in his chest. 

“We may have a problem here.” Danse said gravely. Her eyebrows pulled together, but before she could say anything, he kissed her hard, trying to show her how he felt - knowing that he would struggle to find the right words. 

“I don’t want to let you go.” He said simply.

The ghost of a smile tugged at the corner of her mouth.

“You don’t have to.”

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry it took 3 years to follow up on this...I hope it was worth the wait. 
> 
> It feels almost impossible to write Danse without it being fluffy, he's just such a big softy. 
> 
> Kudos, comments, bookmarks etc make me unreasonably happy. Even a simple 1 word comment is enough to make my day. Any suggestions, feedback, prompts/ideas are all incredibly welcome. Thanks for reading <3


End file.
